Medical Examination
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Pre-war, G1/IDW, AU. A young Shockwave goes through an embarrassing medical examination. Sexual themes, nudity, adult themes.


Medical Examination.

**Characters: Shockwave (G1)  
Setting: Pre-war.  
Warning: Contains homosexual and medical themes/procedures. **

It was the weekend, which meant both Shockwave's older sister and father weren't here. However, his mother was cleaning up around the house, and he could hear her upstairs, probably stripping off the sheets to every berth and throwing them in the massive hamper.  
Shockwave's weekends usually consisted of just laying back and relaxing. Even with extension classes, he rarely had homework to finish up when he came home from school. What else to do on a weekend than just sit back and enjoy some television? Still, he figured he'd offer his mother some help. It was the least he could do for her considering she was the only 'bot in the family that really showed compassion towards him.  
Leaning up, he gave a light stretch before heading up the stairs. Already, most of the house was sparkling clean from his mother's handiwork. Honestly, his father really took advantage and abused the fact that she was once nothing but a house droid.  
Placing a palm onto the doorframe of his bedroom, he saw his mother cleaning the bathroom that was in there. It was no surprise that each room in his house had an ensuite. His mother and father were very well off when it came to credits. Plus, the more rooms your house had on Cybertron, the more upper class you looked. Which was exactly the point his father wanted to get across. It always made him question why he chose his mother as a bond-mate. Not that he didn't love her. As said before, she was the only one that truly took care of him.  
"Mother, you shouldn't be doing all of this by yourself," he said, his antennae going back as his voice had grown smoother and deeper throughout his teenage years. He was still young, but his body had certainly matured, and he was taller than his mother now. He was no sparkling anymore.

Startled, the femme almost smacked her head on the desk as she was beneath it, dusting and picking up any spec she could find. After all, it was programmed into her that way. "Shockwave, darling, what are you doing? Go back downstairs and watch some telly. Surely you don't want to help your old mother clean your room," she said politely, giving a small laugh.

Leaning down, Shockwave offered his hand, his mother taking it to stand up. "You know I can't just stand by and watch as you clean up. Let me help you, it's not a problem. What kind of son would I be if I didn't offer a hand to you?" he asked, his single optic lightening as he heard his mother laugh.

Smiling, the femme plonked the hamper into the mech's arms. It surprised her at how her only son had grown so well over the last few stellar-cycles. One moment he was so small, and now he was taller than her, and offering to help. He was such a well-mannered and polite mech. It always concerned her that he never dated anyone. Then again, if what her father was accusing him of was true… Well, there may have been a reason.  
As she began stripping off the covers to the berth, she handed the quilt and pillow cases to her son, the mech putting them into the hamper. And then she almost screamed, her optics widening as she saw what looked like blood on the sheets.  
"Shockwave…! A-are you okay!? You've got oil in your berth!" she all but yelled, grabbing the younger 'bot and pulling him close to her, beginning to fuss over his body. She was sure it was blood, considering it was black in colour. It couldn't possibly be anything else!

With his optic widening, Shockwave's form went rigid. Oh, no… "I-I'm fine, Mother," he tried to say, pushing himself out of her grip. "I… It must have been from my armour after, erm… working out," he said, his antennae falling flat. "I swear, it's nothing major. I'm not even bruised," he said, giving a nervous laugh.

Looking back to the dark mark, the femme examined where it could have been. If Shockwave were sleeping on his stomach, it would be somewhere near his crotch. If he were sleeping on his back, it would be somewhere near his aft. The possibilities of infections and diseases were racing through her processor now.  
"I'm taking you to the doctor," she said, taking his shoulders and looking up at him as his antennae fell flat. "Come on, it could be worse than you think, and you certainly don't want me poking around your body."

"What? No! Mum, please, it's nothing!" said the violet mech, feeling her tug on his arm and drag him down the stairs. Oh shit! He knew what it was! It was embarrassing! That's what it was. And he couldn't tell her what it was really from, otherwise she'd tell his father, and well… he couldn't have that. At all.  
Stopping in his tracks, he placed his hand onto her shoulder and turned her around. "Please, believe me when I say it's nothing," he said, his optic pleading. Primus, if she found out how his oil had gotten on the berth sheets, he'd never hear the end of it. He'd rather die than have his mother question all of this. Or his father, for that matter.

Arching her simple optics, the future Decepticon's mother parted her lips. "Please, darling, you have to get examined. You're leaking, it could be severely dangerous," she murmured, giving a worried look to her son. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but she was truly worried that he was hurt or had some kind of infection on his body.

Feeling his antennae go flat, Shockwave looked to her pleading optics. He didn't want to have to tell her that it was simply a torn nanocell due to being a bit rough with himself, but he didn't want her to worry, either. Maybe if he got a check-up from the doctor, he could convince them to tell her that it was nothing. Besides, it was probably about time he had a check-up anyway.  
"Uh… alright," he said, feeling himself shrink into his shoulders as he couldn't let her worry. He cared too much for his mother, and he didn't want to hurt her by letting her know that he had just shoved a dildo up there last night. "But… I want to go in alone."

Nodding, the femme grabbed her son's hand again and led him to the car. "Alright, you can go in alone. After all, you're a big boy now," she said, giving a nervous chuckle as she was clearly still worried about it all.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Shockwave turned his optic to the side of the road, trying to hide how embarrassed he was feeling. Primus, he hoped this medic would just wave everything off. He couldn't have his mother knowing what it was from. He shouldn't have been so stupid, and he should have just kept it at a steady pace. But he couldn't help but feel so good when he was putting himself through such humiliation. Primus, he felt disgusted in himself, and he couldn't help but shudder at the situation at hand.  
Once his mother pulled up, she led him into the small waiting room, signing in. Primus, how he felt so awkward. He didn't even know if he could tell the doctor what had really gone on with him. It was stupid, but he felt wrong for doing such things. And it didn't help with what kind of family he was brought up with.  
As his name was called, he looked to his mother, the femme still seeming endlessly worried. He could have bailed out and ran away, but he could never let his mother down. So walking into the small examination room, he closed the door and sat down on the hospital berth that was provided.

"Okay Mr. Shockwave, I'm going to be your medic for the day. My name is Doctor Sillick. What seems to be the problem here?" asked the medic, turning around on his seat with a light smile.

Stiffening, Shockwave made a soft noise as he looked to the utterly gorgeous mech that was his doctor. _Oh, Primus,_ he thought to himself, his hands tightening around the berth sheet. This couldn't possibly get any worse!  
"I… uh, it's nothing. My… erm, I just need a check-up," he lied, feeling pretty pathetic saying that his mother was worried about him so he was forced here.

"Huh, well, that's not what your mum told me," said the medical 'bot. "She explained to me that you were leaking oil from somewhere on your lower half. Is there anything you'd like to explain to me, considering you're a teenage mech?" he asked, looking to the violet 'bot.

Feeling his spark tighten, Shockwave felt as if he could faint. "No, she just worries too much," he lied, not being able to tell the mech what it was really from. Primus, it was embarrassing enough that he was in here, and then his mother telling him this!? He was never going to get away with this.

Smiling, Sillick wrote down on the small card. "Mkay, well, I _am_ going to have to examine you anyway, alright? She was positive about the bleeding, and we have to get down to this. Internal or external leaking of oil can be a number of very serious things, Shockwave. Young or not, the damage may be worse than you think it is."

What? Seriously!? "Well… w-what do you mean by examine me? I already told you it was nothing. I'm fine. I don't need to be poked and prodded, Doctor Sillick."

Arching an optic ridge, the medic noticed just how nervous the younger mech was. He was certainly hiding something. "Shockwave," he said, grabbing a pair of gloves and putting them over his hands, "you do know that what is said in the room stays in this room, right? If you've done anything or taken some kind of drug, I need to know."

Drugs? "What? No, of course not. I don't take drugs. I'm not that stupid," said the violet mech, his antennae going back for a moment.

"Well what about other things? From what your mother described, all I can guess is that you've probably inserted something into your behind. Maybe you were alone and thought that self-"

"Stop! Right there!" yelled Shockwave, standing up from the berth, feeling his systems heat up with utter embarrassment, which was why he was acting so hostile. "That's going into my private life much more than needed. Now, can I go, please?" he asked, folding his arms.

A little surprised, the medic sat back in his seat. "Shockwave, please listen to me. Look, I can't keep you here, but you'll be doing worse to yourself if you don't get yourself checked out. There could be a number of diseased you're open to right now due to this 'spontaneous' bleeding. I need to know what you've done if you are to come out of this healthy. Even if it's just a small tear, it can cause future damage, and you don't want to die early due to something you thought was small, do you?" he asked, giving the mech a serious but soft look.

Oh, Primus, those gorgeous optics. Everything about the mech was just hotter than the last thing he looked at. Curse his hormonal state right now. Why couldn't he go back to being a kid, when he didn't care about sexuality or the fact that his medic was incredibly hot to be a doctor…?  
In all seriousness, though, he was right. If he were to want or have a partner who was to be rough with him, this small tear could make for a lot of future problems. And who knew what kind of infections he could get.  
"Alright," he said, sitting back on the berth. "It's-it's nothing serious, Doctor. I… Like you said, I was alone, and I got carried away," he said, shrinking into his shoulders and turning away as he felt his cheeks burn. He really hoped this wasn't the first case that this doctor had had.

Finally getting progress, Sillick gave a light nod. "Now, the object that you used? Was it sharp in any way, or just a regular?" he asked, looking back to the mech as he saw how uncomfortable he was. "Don't worry, it's not the first I've seen, Shockwave. Believe me, I've seen much worse. This is nothing compared to some of the things that I see come in here."

That didn't really make him feel any better. Either way, the violet mech answered the question. "It was just a normal prosthetic…" he said, giving a soft exhale. "You won't tell my mother about this, will you?" he asked.

Giving a soft laugh, the medic shook his head. "No, no. As I said, everything said in here is private. Now, considering there was a leak of oil, I will have to examine the wound. Can you please lay yourself on the berth, stomach down."

"Come again…" said Shockwave, his antennae perking up. No way in hell. This mech had to examine his fucking aft!? Oh, Primus, this was not good. The mech was already hot as it was, but having him insert his… finger into him? Oh, shit, he knew this wasn't going to end well.  
"Is there not some sort of scan you can read?" he asked. "I… I don't feel comfortable being… internally examined," he said, feeling himself blush hard once again.

"With the things you've been poking yourself with, this will be nothing. It'll be better if you cooperated, and no, there is no other scan, sorry. This really is the simplest way. Now, can you please unclip your back vent and lay down flat for me? It'll only take a second, I promise."

Swallowing hard, Shockwave took the order, even if he was beginning to have a mild panic attack at how personal this was getting. Primus, how he wished he wasn't a mech right now. Or liked mechs. This would be so much easier if he wasn't a mech!  
Once he was on his stomach, he tried to relax, feeling the medic's hands go to the back of his thigh to unclip his armour. Already, he was heavily embarrassed, and the humiliation was really beginning to set in, which, overall, was a bad thing when it came to his masochism.

Standing over the mech, Sillick grabbed a small tube of lubricant and coated it over his gloved fingers, putting it back down on the tray. "Now, this'll feel uncomfortable for a moment, okay?" he said, pushing against the mech's behind before slowly slipping the digit in.

Stiffening, Shockwave's hands grasped the sheet beneath him, making him give a mental groan. But it was worse than that, because it felt fucking amazing! This hot doctor was shoving his fingers into his aft, and it was a miracle he wasn't moaning for more right now.

Feeling the walls of the mech's aft cavity, the medic felt the small tear that had been the cause of all of this. "There seems to be a small injury, but it's nothing too serious. It feels like it's scabbed over at the moment, but it could reopen," he said, moving against the small lump against the wall.

"Uhh…!" Smacking his hand over his face, Shockwave felt his face burn as he couldn't hold back the moan. He could feel his systems heating up, his cable now hard against his casing. This was by far the worst day of his life. Even more worse than the day everyone had found out he was gay in school.

"Nothing to worry about, it happens a lot," said the medic, taking his fingers out and hearing the mech give another light and pleasure-filled noise. This time, he hid it better, but still not enough. It certainly wasn't the first time something like that had happened, though. And he waved it off as it if were nothing.  
Pulling the gloves off, he threw them into the bin, allowing Shockwave to cover himself and sit up once more. The mech was a dark shade of purple, but he tried not to embarrass the kid any more than he already was.  
"Now, because there is a small tear, it can reopen if too much pressure is put against it. I'm recommending a small healing aid to be applied twice a day, okay? And… at least a cyber-week of no physical contact with instruments, is that understood?"

With his antennae flat, Shockwave nodded, only mumbling a yes as he was just too embarrassed at everything. Luckily, his erection had gone down in time before he sat up.

"You can hide the prescription from your mother, but you will need to go to a pharmacy to get this, alright?" he said, ripping the prescription from the small pad and handing it to the mech. "You shouldn't need to come back in, but if it doesn't heal in a few solar-cycles, well then make sure to make an appointment with me, mkay?"

"Yes, sir," said Shockwave, standing back up from the berth. "Am I free to leave now?" he asked, the doctor nodding. And giving a soft and utterly humiliated sigh, he thanked the medic and walked out of the room, feeling horribly uncomfortable.

At the sight of her son, Shockwave's mother stood from her pedes, walking up to the taller mech. "Is everything okay?" she asked, looking to her son worriedly. "You're not sick, are you? Nothing wrong with you?"

Giving a nervous and soft laugh, Shockwave shook his head, having hid the prescription in his armour pocket. "The doctor said it was nothing. I've just been working myself too much and made an oil vessel rupture," he lied, feeling guilty for doing so. But it was easier than disappointing her in what he had truly done.

Giving a relieved sigh, the femme smiled, grabbing his cheek. "I've told you before to stop working yourself too hard. Come on, I'll take you home to relax. Primus knows you need it," she said, nudging his shoulder and walking out of the small office.

Standing for a moment, Shockwave lowered his antennae. At least she was happy, and that's all that mattered. Hearing the door open behind the counter, his head turned, seeing the medic who had just treated him. And as quickly as he could, he turned his head and walked out of the small office, antennae up as he tried to hide his embarrassment once more. Primus, he hoped he never had to come here again. He didn't care; he'd travel to a completely different town if he had to.

**Author's Comment:**

_I actually wasn't going to post this on dA at all. Not just because of the themes, but because I've pretty much had it with this site. I was going to post it on my blogspot, but they don't have a cut option where you can click to view the text and such._

_Honestly, I find the thought of having to go to a doctor for this kind of reason to be be... utterly humiliating. Whether it be hemorrhoids, pap-smears, examinations for cancer or like this one. I know we all have to get checked out, and in some cases, yes, you can damage yourself when doing sexual things. So, remember to be careful, otherwise you might just end up in the situation like Shockwave's just been in!_

_I guess in reality, we all have to go through these situations when it comes to doctors. No matter how confident you are in your body, it's never easy to see doctors when it's about something private. Even though you KNOW you're not the only one. I know if I had to, I'd feel as if they were secretly judging me or something, which I know is wrong, as they see it every day, but I'm paranoid like that. _

_Of course, Shockwave's case is a little more difficult, considering his sexual orientation and his over the top sexy doctor. Plus, you have to remember, Shockwave IS a late teenager here. He's not a little boy, but he's not a grown mech. He can't control everything at this point in time, and he certainly can't control when he gets an erection from pleasure. I know from experience that this shit can happen in real life. Might not be from the butt, but you know what I mean. _

_Also, now I know where Shockwave gets his over protective mother figure from. I couldn't remember if I named her in any of my fics, so I didn't name her in this. I don't think I did, though. O.o_


End file.
